


Give It To You Just How You Like It

by SourinFangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cheerleader!Gou, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nipple Licking, OOCness, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Seijuro calls Gou "baby" a lot, Seijuro is really fucking huge, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourinFangirl/pseuds/SourinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou is in her sophomore year of high school and is on the cheerleading squad. Seijuro coaches the freshman swim team since graduating and he occasionally peeks in on Gou during cheer practice. </p><p>AU where everyone attends the same school, modern day AU. Sorry for any OOCness. Shameless smut. Really dirty, explicit smut. My first smutty fic that I've written on here and my first time writing F/M smut. Be easy on me in the comment section, please. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To You Just How You Like It

"Hey, girls. Have any of you seen Gou?" Seijuro smiles up at the group of cheerleaders sitting in the bleachers, putting a hand up to shield his golden orbs from the sunlight. 

The captain of the cheer squad gives Seijuro the once over and is about to make a pass at him before she quickly recognizes him as Gou Matsuoka's boyfriend. He was the one who always sat in the bleachers to watch them practice and he always offered to carry Gou's duffel bag after practice was over. Not only was he cute, but he seemed like a real sweetheart. Saying that Gou was a lucky girl was a huge understatement. "We're done practicing for now since the game doesn't start until six thirty. She should be in the locker room." 

"Thanks a lot. Good luck tonight." Seijuro nods at her and turns on his heels, walking across the football field and over to the locker room where the cheerleaders get dressed. He gently knocks on the door and timidly opens it, peeking his head inside and looking around. When he spots a familiar girl sitting on the bench with her back turned to him, he carefully steps inside and closes the door behind him, locking it firmly. 

Gou's head shoots up and she has to clamp both hands over her mouth to muffle her loud shriek. The last person she was expecting to see in the girls' locker room was Seijuro. "...Oh, Seijuro, you scared me!" She sighs heavily and pouts at him, not at all amused in the slightest. "What do you want? Did I leave my purse in the pool room?" 

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you." Seijuro walks over to her and sits beside her on the bench, lightly caressing her cheek with the palm of his hand. "...I came over here because I miss you. I just want to talk to you and be with you. I love you so much, you know that?" He leans in and gently presses his lips against hers, kissing her as softly as he can. 

Gou's frown disappears almost instantly when she feels Seijuro's gentle touch on her cheek, leaning into his touch and thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his fingers stroking her soft skin. She kisses him back and blushes heavily after the kiss ends, reluctantly pulling away from him. "I love you too and I'm always thinking about you. After the game tonight, I'm all yours. I promise." This time, she's the one who initiates the kiss and gives his lips a quick peck. 

"I want you so badly." Seijuro wraps his arms around her and gives her a squeeze. She looks so sexy in her tight little cheer uniform and his mind begins to race with dirty thoughts. There's nothing more he wants than to touch all over her and feel her touch him as well. He rubs and caresses her waist before moving lower, cupping her round, soft asscheeks in his hands and squeezing firmly, earning a soft moan from Gou. 

"........" Gou bites down on her bottom lip and finds it difficult to even think straight, pressing up against Seijuro and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you too." She mumbles, pulling off his jacket and tank top, rubbing his chest with her small hands. Her fingertips lightly brush against his nipples, causing him to shudder and grip her ass tighter. 

Seijuro moves his hands away from her ass and lifts up the top part of her uniform, taking her medium sized breasts in his large hands and massaging them gently. Gou moans and leans her head back, whimpering and continuing to bite down on her bottom lip. Seijuro alternates between playing with her breasts and teasing her cute little nipples, flicking them with his thumbs until the pink nubs are fully erect and standing at attention. He then proceeds to lay his petite girlfriend down on the bench and takes a nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking on it and pinching her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger, rolling it around as well and lightly tugging on it. 

"Seijuro.....Seijuro...." Gou constantly turns her head from side to side and moans as softly as she can, her entire body shaking and shivering. She's in a state of absolute bliss and doesn't want this to end anytime soon. They've had sex several times prior to this, but it always feel like the next time is better than the last. Seijuro is unbelievably talented in bed and she believes that the sex is one of the best parts of their relationship. 

"I always knew you didn't wear a bra to practice. Your nipples get so hard, baby." Seijuro chuckles softly, rubbing her stiff nipples with his fingertips and lightly pressing down on them. "They show through your top and these nice tits of yours flop around everywhere. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Gou blushes madly at his words and whines for him to be quiet, which makes him chuckle again. When he's done teasing her nipples, he trails kisses between her breasts and down to her belly button, licking his lips and staring up at her with pure lust in his eyes once he gets between her legs.

"Somebody's wet." Seijuro slips his hand between her legs and presses his fingertips against her soaking wet panties, stroking her clit through the damp fabric with his thumb. "Your pussy smells so good, Gou. Can I eat it? Please? Let me taste your pretty little pussy." He's not one to talk dirty to Gou during sex and he usually doesn't, but there's just something about seeing Gou in that cheerleading uniform everyday that's beginning to drive him crazy. He rubs her clit slightly faster and strokes her pussy lips with his fingertips, her panties extremely damp with her juices by the time he finally stops. 

At this point, Gou is too far gone to even form a proper sentence and she's beside herself with pleasure, moaning out loudly and crying out for more, her red eyes squeezed shut. When Seijuro pulls down her panties and slips four fingers into her tiny hole, she cries out again and pushes up against his fingers. "Fuck my pussy, Sei! Ooh, fuck my pussy! Oooh, aaah!" She pants and breathes heavily, her face flushed from embarrassment and arousal. Her walls constantly tighten up around his thick fingers and she finds herself craving more, thrusting against his fingers as hard as she can. "...Don't call me Gou." She mumbles pathetically, rolling her head from side to side again. She really hopes that they don't get busted by her coach, but she's feeling way too good to stop now. 

"...Damn, baby." Seijuro groans as he slowly slides his fingers out of her tight pussy, the digits entirely coated with her creamy juices. He slips them inside his mouth and hungrily sucks her juices off of them, winking down at Gou and staring at her pink pussy, all spread open and ready to take his monster cock. "You taste so good." He sticks his fingers back inside her hole for a few minutes, wiggling the digits around inside her before taking them out and holding them up to her mouth, his arousal growing and straining against his boxers at the sight of her slurping and sucking all over his fingers shamelessly. He never would have ever thought that Gou would be this kinky when it came to sex. She always seemed so nice and sweet. Who would have ever thought that she would be so sexually open? 

When Gou finishes polishing his fingers clean of her warm juices, he lays back on the bench and pulls her on top of him, instructing her to sit on his face. The request makes her blush at first and she giggles, pushing back strands of her maroon colored hair. "....Why do you make me so dirty, Sei? You know I'm not even like that. I'm a good girl..." Gou hesitates slightly before lowering herself onto his face, tensing up when her swollen clit presses against his lips. 

"You still are a good girl." Seijuro delivers several hard slaps to her asscheeks, making them jiggle with every hit and causing Gou to wince and whimper. He wraps his lips around her clit and sucks on it firmly. While he's sucking on her clit, he pushes his thumb into her dripping wet hole and spreads her out, her juices leaking like a waterfall and dripping all over his face. Gou laces her fingers in his hair and moans, throwing her head back and grinding against his face, smearing her pussy juices all over Seijuro's nose, cheeks, and lips. He buries his face deep into her cunt and fucks her wet hole with his thumb, ramming it in and out harder and harder, her sweet moans encouraging him to keep going. 

"Sei, I'm cumming!! Oooh, Seijuro!!!" Tears of bliss and pure pleasure spill from Gou's eyes and slide down her cheeks as she bounces up and down on Seijuro's mouth, her clit twitching and her inner thighs quivering. Her tiny body shakes violently as she feels a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach and she squirts directly in Seijuro's mouth, her clear juices running down his face and dripping off the bench, leaving damp puddles on the floor. Seijuro squeezes her asscheeks in response and smacks them again, gripping them so hard that he leaves behind dark red fingerprints. He doesn't stop sucking her clit until she's starting to leak again and he gently pushes her off of his face, teasingly flicking at her swollen clit with his fingertip, winking at her. "Now take care of me." 

Gou, still a bit shaky from her intense orgasm, smiles down at Seijuro and giggles, rubbing his chest. "Do I taste good? Do you like the way my pussy smells?" She blushes heavily when Seijuro nods and says that she tastes wonderfully, suddenly feeling even dirtier than before. She unzips his pants and pulls them down, palming his erection through his boxers before she grabs the waistband and pulls them down as well. Her eyes used to widen at the sight of Seijuro's cock whenever they had sex, but she's all too used to seeing him naked now. The size of his dick drives her crazy each time it's inside her and she hopes that she'll be able to blow him without choking on it. 

Seijuro places his hands on Gou's head and moans softly when she teasingly flicks the tip of her tongue against the swollen head of his penis, small beads of clear precum landing on her tongue. The grip on her hair becomes firmer when she wraps her warm lips around the head and begins to suck lightly, swirling her damp tongue around it and swallowing down every single drop of precum that she can get. When she leans forward and swallows as much of his cock as she can, Seijuro has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. The way Gou is sucking and slurping on his cock is almost too much to handle and he begins to mutter curse words under his breath when she takes his balls in her hands and starts to fondle them. He wraps his fingers around Gou's ponytail and pushes his hips back and forth repeatedly, fucking her mouth and throat as hard as he can. Gou gags and chokes each time his cock hits the back of her throat and she moans loudly against him, eagerly waiting for his release. He constantly pushes his cock as far down her throat as it will go and he doesn't pull out until Gou gently taps the side of his waist, breathing heavily and spitting each time he pulls out of her mouth. The floor and the bench is a mess, covered in sweat and thick puddles of a mixture of Seijuro's precum and Gou's pussy juice. 

"Shit, I'm gonna cum..." Seijuro's eyebrows furrow and he grunts several times when he releases inside his girlfriend's mouth, the head of his cock exploding and emptying his cum into her mouth. Gou keeps her mouth open and grins when he finally shoots his hot, sticky cum into her warm cavern. He always tastes so good and she would happily suck his dick anytime that he asked her to. She swallows every single drop, having grown accustomed to the slight burning sensation she feels whenever she swallows his cum. She presses a little kiss to the tip of his sensitive cock and drags her tongue up and down his wide shaft, licking him clean and making sure that not a single drop of cum remains on him. Seijuro shakes his head and stares down at her in amazement, both turned on and truly appreciative of all the things Gou is willing to do during sex. He doubts he'll ever find a girl like her and he isn't about to let her go anytime soon. 

After he comes down from his pleasure high, he gently turns Gou over and instructs her to get on her knees, massaging her plump asscheeks tenderly. He presses a loving kiss against each cheek before smacking them roughly with his open palm, making her jump and squeal. He spreads her asscheeks apart and spits on her asshole, using one finger to smear it around on her tight, puckered hole. "You like having your asshole played with, babe?" He spits on it again, using two fingers this time to rub it in, slipping his fingertips in slightly. 

Gou flinches slightly and groans, wiggling her ass and trying to relax. "No, I don't. I don't want you to hurt me, please don't put it in my hole. Please." Anal sex doesn't sound very appealing to Gou and as big as Seijuro's cock is, she doesn't even want him near her asshole. Maybe if they had proper lube, she would, but even then, it's a huge maybe. 

"Not even my finger?" Seijuro tickles the rim of her anus with his fingertips, making her moan and arch her back. "Can I put two in? Just two, baby?" 

"No fingers, please. Your tongue...just your tongue." Gou lays her head down on her elbow and groans, her bottom lip trembling as she struggles to keep her composure. 

Seijuro nods and drags his tongue up and down her asshole, swirling it around and poking at her hole with the tip of his tongue. He uses one hand to massage and slap Gou's ass, greatly enjoying the way she's shaking and trembling. He just wants to make her feel good and make sure that she's enjoying herself. He pushes his tongue into her ass and pulls it back out, tongue fucking her swollen asshole while squeezing her plump cheeks. While he's eating her ass, Gou reaches down to play with her clit and strokes it gently, moaning Seijuro's name and begging him to fuck her. 

Seijuro definitely doesn't need to be told twice when Gou whines for him to fuck her. He removes his tongue from her hole and flips her over, being careful not to put all of his weight on her as he lays on top of her. He kisses her several times, planting kisses on her lips and cheeks. "You are beautiful. So beautiful and so sexy. I love you." Gou doesn't say anything, but she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rubs the thick head of his cock up and down her pussy, running it over her pussy lips and pushing it against her clit, making Gou squirm and spread her legs out even wider for him. "...Ooh, Sei, put it in. Put that big dick in me now. I want it now!" She buries her face in the crook of his neck and pants heavily, eager to have him fill up her tight little pussy. 

Seijuro pushes his cock all the way inside her, groaning as she instantly tightens up around him, her walls squeezing him extremely hard. "Fuck, Gou. Relax for me." He places her legs on his shoulders and pounds into her hard, but makes sure not to go in too deep, as he doesn't want to hurt her. "How does it feel, baby? You like having my big cock inside you? Hm? Like being fucked like this and stretched open for me?" 

"Oi, Seijuro! I love it when you fuck me!" The harder Seijuro fucks her, the louder her moans grow in volume. Her pussy is insanely wet and a loud slapping sound echoes throughout the locker room, Seijuro's cock sliding in and out of her soaking wet pussy with ease and his balls slapping against her ass each time he rams his cock back into her. "You're gonna make me cum again. You want me to cum inside? Fill that tight little pussy up with my cum?" He reaches down to play with her clit, pinching it and rubbing it with his index finger as he feels his release approaching. He knows that Gou rarely cums from being penetrated alone and he wants her to get some kind of pleasure out of this as well. ".....Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He pumps in and out of her pussy a lot faster than before, fucking her so hard that she has to grip the edges of the bench to keep from sliding off. Her screams of pleasure and the way she keeps pulling him in deeper is more than enough to make him cum. He ejaculates deep inside her and gives a few lazy thrusts after he cums, grunting lowly when he goes limp and is forced to pull out of her. 

Gou cums shortly after Seijuro, her orgasm a result of intense clitoral stimulation, though she has to admit that she loves having such a big cock inside her. It doesn't take very long for her hole to go back to normal, but she loves the way it looks and feels for hours after being stretched open by Seijuro. She whimpers softly and looks down when Seijuro pulls out of her, his cum pouring out of her hole at a rapid pace and dripping down her asshole. "....You're such an animal." She shyly glances up at Seijuro and giggles, hitting his shoulder. She squirms around uncomfortably as she unintentionally squeezes more of his cum out of her leaking hole, moaning softly. 

"Yeah, but I'm your animal. You love that about me." He wraps his arms around her and lays back on the bench, holding Gou in his arms lovingly and placing a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "Next time I cum inside, I'm gonna stick my fingers in you and make you lick it off." He gives her a nasty smirk and slips a finger in her wet pussy, slowly pushing it in and out of her, using the remnants of his cum as a lubricant. 

"......You annoy me." Gou grumbles, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing heavily. She grips his shoulder and moans directly in his ear, moving against his finger and slightly thrusting against it. The football game wasn't until another hour, so she was more than content with going for Rounds 2 and 3 with Seijuro. He was an amazing lover and an even more amazing boyfriend. What more could a girl ask for?


End file.
